The Harder to Wake the Better to Have?
by Charlotte Alderlove
Summary: Cinderella's Prince and Sleeping Beauty are having troubles in paradise. But when Cinderella inadvertently gets involved and her prince has newfound love, will she accept?


Cinderella saw her prince.  
"TWINS? How does that even happen? You are always asleep!" Her prince exclaimed.  
"I dunno, but they look like The King... Maybe he is a necrophile." Sleeping Beauty tried to defend.  
The prince was offended. He said "I cannot take care of two kids!"  
"Rapunzel's prince misses her twins!"  
"He loved Rapunzel but wanted her to be a little less crazy."  
"She also has really..." Sleeping Beauty yawned. "Crazy in laws." Sleeping Beauty said.  
"My brother is crazy."  
"And I am... *yawn*... Alright with you cheating so long as you come home and only REM sleep with me." She said.  
"Well I wouldn't have to if we actually did things. And you weren't just lying there." The prince said. Cinderella giggled. She knew it wasn't nice but she loved eavesdropping. She was currently happily single. The baker was crazy for his wife. He never would let Cinderella go since he was starting to get over his wife. So Cinderella was single, but not stuck there.  
She blew her cover in the giggle. "That is one of my maidens!" He exclaimed.  
Cinderella rolled her eyes. "Asshole." She whispered.  
"Oh it is my dear Cinderella!" He exclaimed.  
"Dear? I thought... *yawn* ... I was the only princess in your life." Sleeping Beauty said.  
Cinderella thought of a not very princessly expletive. She smiled. "Hi."  
"Cinderella! I was so wrong to leave you!" The prince exclaimed. She tried not to laugh.  
Sleeping Beauty asked "Is your wife *yawn* nothing to you?"  
Cinderella smiled. "I was here first." She joked.  
Sleeping Beauty asked "Are you dumping me?"  
"I was trained to be charming not sincere." He said, taking Cinderella's hand.  
"If you want me, you have to sing." She said, no intention of letting him get back.  
He sighed. He said "Love is many a splendored thing! Love lifts us up where we belong all you need is love."  
"Ah please don't start this again."  
"All you need is love." He sang over her protestations.  
"Ugh!" She exclaimed. "Love is just a game." She sang.  
"I was made for loving you baby you were made for lovin me."  
"The only way you're lovin me baby is if you're only lovin me."  
"Just one night. Give just one night."  
"There's no way you would go astray."  
"In the name of love, one night in the name of love!"  
"You crazy fool, I won't give into you."  
"Don't. Leave me this way. I can't survive, without your sweet love, oh baby don't leave me this way."  
"I have really had enough of stupid love songs."  
"I look around me and I see it isn't so."  
"Some people wanna fill the world with stupid love songs."  
"Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know. Cuz here I go again! Love lifts us up where we where we belong! Where eagles fly on a mountain high!"  
"Love makes me look like a total fool. Throws my life away for one happy day!"  
"We could be heroes, just for one day."  
"You, you are a cheat."  
"Well... Um..."  
"And I... I deserve better."  
"We could be lovers."  
"We can't do that."  
"We should be lovers. And that's a fact."  
"But nothing will keep us together!"  
"We could still turn just for one day. We could be heroes forever and ever! We could be heroes forever and ever. We could be heroes just because I..."  
"Will always hate you." She sang.  
"I will always love you." He sang. They alternated those parts.  
"How wonderful life is when you're not in the world." She sang, very close to his lips, almost ready to kiss him. She left him.  
"But Cinderella!" The prince exclaimed.  
Cinderella turned back to explain to him that he was a jerk and saw that Sleeping Beauty collapsed into a briar bush. "Your wife is dead!"  
"Yes. I know, I pushed her away during the song and she fell I just didn't see that she fell in the briar. That shit can cut like a knife."  
"Wow. Beauty dying really made you ghetto."  
"It was a sign."  
"I will consider if you get a chastity belt or we lodge a tracking device in your ear."  
"We are in the woods and both single. It could just be... A fling." The prince said.  
He took her hand. She sighed. The sparks were back. The moth fell into the flame. The mouse was in the trap. Then the mouse and moth found themselves singing.  
Cinderella sang "I've gotta take a little time. A little time to think things over. I need to read between the lines, in case I'm needed when I'm older. In my life, there's been heartache and pain. I don't know if I can face it again."  
"We can't stop now we've travelled so far." The prince sang.  
"To change this lonely life. I wanna know what love is! I want you to show me! I wanna feel what love is! I know you can show me." They sang. "I wanna know what love is! I want you to show me! I wanna feel what love is! I know you can show me." They sang together.  
"Let's talk about love!" He sang and "No you just cannot hide." He was doing all sorts of riffs off of it. They both ended with an "oh" and kissed. Which turned into making out.  
They even rolled down a hill. Cinderella said "I must leave you."  
"Why?" He asked.  
"The baker needs me. Much more than you do. And you have a funeral to arrange. Too much baggage." She explained. "You both lost a wife, but he won't cheat. And he doesn't have twins." She stood up. She smiled. "Goodbye Prince Charming-Not-Sincere."  
"But! I am a prince!" He exclaimed as she left. She was proud of herself and was happy to return to her sincere baker.


End file.
